


Bad Moon Rising

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Harry Styles / Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit scary, Can trigger but you'll see, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moon, No rape but there is a small scene where you think it might happen, Sex, Smut, dirty - Freeform, if it bothers you then please don't read it, it doesnt, pretend break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: So I was given the prompt of 'Moon'.  Harry is home alone, Louis working later again when he hears a noise in the house. Before he knows what is happening he is tied up and turned on. What will Harry do? Where is Louis?





	Bad Moon Rising

They say the moon has special powers. It controls the tides and the night sky. It changes the seasons, marking the sky with its characteristics. When it’s full it casts a gentle glow, which bounces off the oceans and pushes its way through the leaves of trees. Right now, it’s a harvest moon shining down, its orange brightness breathtaking. The stars surrounding it twinkling happily. Standing in his dining room, Harry focusing on his backyard outside his sliding glass door. The moon is playing against the inky blackness of the fall night and Harry watches as a pure white owl perches on a bare tree branch, its leaves fallen in a soft pile below. His hands are in his pockets, his shoulders hunched slightly. He’s cold but he refuses to leave the smooth glass, watching the owl as it peers curiously at him. The owl cocks its head to the side, eyes glowing. The animal regards Harry coolly as it stretches out its impressive wings, and his feathers ruffling slightly in the breeze. 

Harry huffs out a sigh and his breath fogs a small circle on the sliding door. This is his favorite time of year. The cold creeping in, nudging the summer heat aside, leaves changing into vibrant colors and pumpkin spice everything. But not this year; he’s tired of the late nights and being alone more often than not. His husband had gotten a promotion at work and was out of the house more than he was in and, Harry missed him. Deep down in his bones, he misses him. It isn’t the same falling into bed when there’s no pair of arms to wrap him in. Waking up alone is just as bad and Harry is sick of it. 

His phone starts vibrating on the counter next to him and Harry smiles as he sees the name on the phone screen. 

“Hi, babe,” he answers happily. 

“Hey … don’t be mad,” Louis starts and Harry feels his heart flood with disappointment. 

“No, Louis. Come on you promised,” Harry protests. 

“I know, I know, but Paul begged me to stay. He was practically on his knees with tears in his eyes begging and I can’t leave him hanging.” 

_But you can leave me hanging?_ Harry thinks to himself. 

“I’m getting really tired of this Lou,” Harry tells him, knowing he sounds cross but not caring. He’s alone all the damn time and he truly is tired of it. 

“I know, Hazza. If I didn’t have to work I’d be home with you. You know that right?” Louis asks. 

“To be honest I’m not sure where you’d be, given the choice.”

“Come on, Haz. You know I want to be there with you, curled up on our couch watching trash tv, eating something delicious that you’ve made. You know I do.”

And Harry does know that. But that doesn’t help the disappointment that settles inside. But … what good is fighting? It’s not going to make Louis come home faster. They will both just be be miserable and it would become a lose - lose situation. 

“Yeah, I know,” Harry concedes. 

“I’ll be home as soon as I can, ok H? Wait up for me?” Louis asks hopefully. 

“Yeah, ok,” Harry says. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Louis responds before hanging up. 

The problem isn’t that Harry doesn’t understand, because he does, he really does. He just wants Louis home. He wants to be cuddled and kissed. He wants the outside world to not exist and to be in his little bubble with the man he loves. Is that honestly too much to ask?

Harry sighs again and glances outside. The moon is hanging so low in the sky, it’s orange center bright. He has never seen the moon this color or so low, it’s practically glowing in the black sky. There’s a slight red ring bordering the outside and Harry wonders what it means. 

A sound within the house pulls Harry’s focus away from the outside and he turns slowly, peering into the dim room. He scans the walls and furniture, the moon’s light playing tricks and casting weird shadows everywhere. From outside the owl makes a noise and starts flapping its wings and Harry turns back to the animal as it screeches loudly. The owl and Harry seem to lock eyes and he wonders if the animal is reading his mind, with the intensity its throwing at him a little overwhelming. The bird tilts its head and blinks its glowing eyes. Just as the owl lets out another scream, Harry is slammed into the glass, a hard and warm body pressed against his. 

A startled yelp leaves Harry’s mouth as he starts to struggle, arching his back and trying to dislodge the person. It’s a helpless feat, the intruder has his wrists held tightly against his back and is breathing harshly in his ear. Fear courses through Harry as he remembers the news channel broadcasting the stories of a string of home invasions and robberies that have plagued his neighborhood. Harry screams, startled and his wrists are held more tightly. 

“Stop fighting me,” the gravelly voice warns, warm chapped lips moving against Harry’s ear. 

The assailant is shorter than Harry by a good two inches and is freakishly strong. Harry makes another move to break free but is shoved back harder against the glass door, a small hand pressed against the back of his head gripping his hair. 

“What do you want?” Harry whispers, terrified. 

The man laughs softly and presses himself more fully against Harry’s back. 

“I think you know,” he replies and crushes himself against Harry. “Such a pretty house with a beautiful man inside. I don’t know what I want more. You or your money.”

_Me? What the fuck?_ Harry thinks petrified.

“Take my wallet, it’s in my back pocket. Take all the money you want, just leave me alone,” Harry pleads as he struggles against the man. 

“I don’t think I want your money,” the man says grinding himself against Harry’s ass. “I think your ass is worth a lot more than paper.”

“Are you fucking kidding? Get off me!” Harry shouts and tries in earnest to fight off the man. He gets a hand free and tries to turn himself around but the intruder has him by the head, his cheek smushed against the cold glass.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then let me go!”

“Let me rephrase that. I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to,” the voice rasps menacingly.

The hand that was holding Harry’s head now trails down his side and grips his ass. 

“God damn, you are one sexy man. I don’t know if I can help myself,” the man says as his wandering hand makes its way to Harry’s stomach. Harry shivers as the cold fingers lift his shirt and touch his bare skin. The intruder pulls Harry closer to him, close enough to feel the hard outline of the man’s cock pressing into the crevice of his ass. He feels the man’s lips on his neck, sucking marks into his skin and before he knows what’s happening the button to his jeans is popped open. 

There was no way Harry was going to just let this happen without a fight. Before he second guesses himself, he squares his shoulders and takes his chance. Harry arches his back and tries to shake the man off of him. He kicks back and tries to get at the man’s knees, but he dodges and Harry is thrown off balance. He tries again but his effort is wasted as he is pulled away from the sliding door and shoved face first into his couch cushion. 

“I thought I told you to stop fucking fighting me,” the man growls straddling Harry’s back and holding his hands up as he wraps his wrists in rope. 

“I never said I’d listen,” Harry gets out between breaths. The material under his mouth was getting wet with the ragged intake of air Harry was sucking in. He started to buck to his hips but it did nothing to dislodge the guy holding him down. Harry threw his head back but the intruder was prepared and caught Harry’s head in his hand before shoving him down into the cushion again. 

“You’re feisty. I like that in a man,” he comments as he lets go of Harry’s now bound hands and climbs off him. 

Harry starts to feel relieved thinking the man is going to leave him alone and just go for the valuables in the house when he is suddenly flipped over. 

The room turns darker, the moon’s light being covered by a cloud. Shadows are thrown everywhere as Harry frantically tries to see where the attacker is. Just as he thinks he sees movement in the far corner of the living room he feels a calloused fingertip touch his forehead. 

Harry jerks violently as the man laughs. 

“Thought I left, did you?” he laughs again. 

“Hoped you fucked off, yes,” Harry replies drily trying not to show how frightened he really was. 

“No such luck,” Harry is told as the man stands next to the couch, his finger moving across Harry’s face to his lips. 

“You really have such a pretty mouth. Your lips are so full, I bet they would look great wrapped around my cock.”

“In your fucking dreams,” Harry snarls at him and the man laughs amused at Harry’s response. 

The finger trails down his lips to his chest and circles a nipple. Goose bumps rush down Harry’s arms and Harry fights to not react. It’s no secret his nipples are very sensitive and the fastest way to turn him on. His body responds automatically and before Harry has a chance to fight it, his nipple is roughly pinched. Harry yells out and his back bows as pleasure runs through him. He doesn’t even realize his eyes are closed until the hand is gone and Harry is left breathing hard and staring into the darkness. 

For several minutes there is nothing, no movement and no sounds. Harry’s heart starts to regulate in the blanketing silence, tricked into safety through the absence of touch. The only noise he hears is the wind picking up outside and a branch from a tree scratching against an upstairs window. Foolishly he thinks he has been left alone and he tries to sit up only to be shoved back down again. 

“And just where do you think you’re going? I’m not nearly finished with you,” the attacker says right next to him as his tongue licks along his ear. 

“Please … leave me alone. You can have whatever you want. Take it all I don’t care. Just leave me alone,” Harry pleads.

“I’m afraid that’s going to be a problem.”

“Why?” Harry asks. 

“Because I want you too much,” the man replies and startles Harry as he pops the rest of the buttons on his jeans and tugs them down his legs. 

“My husband …” Harry starts as a hand starts to rub at his thighs. 

“Hmm … your husband?” the man prompts running his nails lightly against Harry’s skin. 

“He’s going to be home soon. Any minute, as a matter of fact…” Harry sighs and again wills his body not to react to the man’s ministrations. 

“What’s his name?” he asks as he cups Harry’s balls in his hand and tugging them slightly. 

“Lou-is,” Harry gulps and feels his cock harden. 

“Good name, strong,” he says as he strokes Harry. 

Harry gasps and tries to roll away but his hips get pinned down and his cock is engulfed in the warmth of the man’s mouth.

“Oh god!” Harry shouts and as his cock hits the back of the man’s throat. He’s hard in an instant as the man mouths at the head of Harry’s cock. He works his tongue into the slit and Harry’s hips buck up causing the man to choke. 

“Stop that or I stop,” he threatens and deep throats Harry before he has a chance to respond. 

The hands holding Harry’s hips down press deeper and he knows he will have finger shaped bruises in the morning. Harry’s arms are starting to tingle where they are trapped behind his back. Pins and needles are starting to rush to his shoulders when the man does this twisty thing with his tongue and Harry sees stars. 

Words fail Harry as he lays there gasping and moaning giving into the relentless suction and tonguing from the man. His orgasm is fast approaching, heat pooling in his groin. Just as he is about to let go his balls are grabbed and pulled.

“You can come when I say you can,” he is told and tears form in Harry’s eyes. 

“But …”

“No buts Harry.” 

“Lou …” 

“Breaking character already? I thought you wanted to have fun,” Louis says soothingly as he rucks up Harry’s shirt to get at his chest. 

“I can’t … it’s too much,” Harry is gasping as Louis rubs both of his nipples with fingertips. 

“Do you want to stop?” Louis asks him. 

“No,” Harry shakes his head. 

“Ok.” 

Louis kisses at Harry’s chest and mouths up to his neck. Harry’s nipples have turned into hard points and Louis pinches them and bites his throat. Harry’s back arches and he cries out. He craves more, needs it and can’t help but reveal his desperation with a sob as Louis’ lips trail down his chest and he releases his hold on Harry’s achy nipples. 

He licks at a tortured peak and bites down … hard. 

“Oh my god!” Harry shouts. 

Louis sucks the abused nipple into his mouth and pinches the other one. Harry’s body jerks as Louis alternates sucking and pinching. Harry is whimpering and Louis can feel Harry’s hard cock brush against his side as Harry struggles to stay still. 

Harry is shuddering, wondering if he could actually come from having just his nipples played with when suddenly, Louis is gone. 

“Lou?” he questions frantically trying to see into the darkness. 

Harry hears a zipper being pulled down and something hitting the floor. He then hears a noise that sounds like a bottle being opened. Just as he opens his mouth to call for his husband again a cool, lube covered hand is circling his cock. 

“Oh!” Harry moans as the lube is rubbed into his skin getting him nice and wet. His hips jerk on their own accord and just as Harry starts to get lost in the glide of Louis’ hand, its gone.   
,  
Magically the room starts to fill with soft light. The clouds having moved away from the moon and he feels Louis’ hands pulling at his shoulders and dragging Harry up to sit. Louis is naked and his cock is beautifully hard making Harry’s mouth water. He wants it in his mouth between his lips, heavy on his tongue … wants Louis to fuck his face and tells him so. Next thing he knows Louis is standing on the couch, legs on either side of Harry’s hips. 

“Are you sure?” he asks and, as Harry nods, Louis taps his cock against Harry’s mouth. “Open up.”

Harry complies happily and is rewarded with his husband’s cock in between his lips. Harry’s green eyes are open and glassy as Louis pushes Harry’s head back to rest on the couch and grips at his hair, holding him in place. Slowly he works himself into Harry’s throat, getting him used to the thickness of his cock. Louis’ hips stutter and he goes deep making Harry choke and his eyes well up with tears. 

“You ok?” Louis questions, pulling back and rubbing at his cheek lovingly. 

“Yes … more. I can take it,” Harry says, his voice scratchy. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Louis says before feeding his cock back to Harry. 

Louis thrusts shallowly, and Harry keeps intense eye contact with his husband as Louis slides his cock all the way in. Harry chokes a little but desperately swallows around Louis, afraid of him stopping again. 

“Christ!” Louis moans and pulls his cock from Harry’s mouth. 

“More … no ..” Harry starts and quickly shuts up as Louis drops down on top of him. 

“Want you in me,” Louis tells him kissing his cheek, and the reassurance is bliss. 

Harry can’t control the moan that slips out of his mouth when Louis touches his cock and angles it towards him. 

Harry’s entire body shudders as Louis’s lube slicked hole slides down Harry’s length. Harry’s eyes roll back in his head as the wet tight heat overwhelms him. Being inside Louis is like being in heaven and it’s a place Harry never wants to leave. Tonight, is no different and Harry struggles as Louis works himself on Harry’s impressive cock. 

A low groan leaves Louis’ mouth as Harry’s dick slides deeper within him. 

“Got myself ready before I left work,” Louis reveals as Harry bottoms out. 

God, what Harry wouldn’t do to have watched Louis in the bathroom at his work, fingers dripping with lube and sliding in his hole. Bright blue eyes glassy, his pupils wide. Fringe falling in a sweaty heap along his forehead. 

Harry wishes he had his arms free, his hands tingling with the urge to touch. To grip Louis’ hips and slam him down on Harry’s cock. To flip them around and fold Louis almost in half and fuck him within an inch of his life. 

“Lou … Kiss me. Oh god kiss me,” Harry begs and Louis complies sliding their mouths together. 

The kisses soon turn rough full of teeth and tongue, biting at each other’s mouths while Louis works himself down on Harry’s cock. 

“I’m not going to last,” Harry gasps, spreading his feet and trying to thrust up into Louis, bouncing his husband on his lap between kisses.

“Me first, Harry,” Louis commands as he leans back, changing the angle and making Harry’s cock hit his prostate head on. He doesn’t have time to get a hand on himself before he is coming, his cock shooting between their stomachs.

Harry yells out as Louis’ hole tightens on his length. His eyes crossing, his cock jerks and he’s falling over the edge as well. Louis grabs at Harry’s head, pulling on his hair and kissing him as Harry fills him. 

They are both gasping and sweating and kissing like it’s the end of the world. Aftershocks running through their bodies making them shake a little as Harry sucks on Louis’ tongue and bites his bottom lip muttering ‘love yous’ between kisses.

Their kisses start to slow and Louis presses their foreheads together, breathing deeply and trying to slow the beating of their hearts. 

“I love you,” Louis whispers tenderly. 

“I love you,” Harry responds and kisses his cheek. 

“I can’t believe you broke character first,” Louis laughs making Harry roll his eyes. 

“Can you blame me? You know what playing with my nipples does to me.”

“I know,” Louis smirks. 

“You play dirty,” Harry tells him as Louis pulls Harry forwards finally untying his lover’s hands. 

“Yeah … but you love it,” Louis says. He frees Harry’s hands and watches intently as Harry stretches his arms above his head. 

“You’re right,” Harry agrees as he rubs his sore wrists. 

From beside the couch Louis reaches for the wet napkins they have stashed there and starts to clean the both of them up. Harry reaches for Louis and pulls him back to him, kissing him softly. 

“I love you. So very much,” Harry says as he cups Louis’ face in his hands. 

“I know babe.” 

Louis smiles at him and then gasps out in surprise as Harry grabs at his hips and flips them around so Louis is under Harry. 

“But now it’s my turn,” Harry smirks as he covers Louis’ mouth with his. 

Much later, Harry holds his now sleeping husband in his arms, content and sated. The moon chooses that moment to shine a little brighter, reminding Harry how lucky he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all of you for reading this. I haven't written in a long, long time and I hope I fulfilled my prompt well. I had a lot of ideas for this but this one stuck. I love the moon especially in my favorite season and my favorite month. October is just so spooky! The moon always seems to be fuller and brighter in Autumn. Maybe its just me lol. Love Halloween I do! Leave me a message let me know what you think!


End file.
